


Consider This - a Rae/Finn Vid

by GreenBrynVids (GreenBryn)



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Body Dysmorphic Disorder, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, music vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBrynVids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rae/Finn music vid to the song "Consider This" by Anna Nalick. <i>"Cause I'll start another fight, and you'll say its all alright. I wait for the day when you find I'm too much for you, baby."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Consider This - a Rae/Finn Vid

**Author's Note:**

> This vid premiered at Wincon 2014.
> 
> Clips are from the show _My Mad Fat Diary._ \- contains spoilers for the first two seasons.

**Title of vid:** Consider This  
**Fandom:** My Mad Fat Diary  
**Song:** "Consider This" by Anna Nalick  
**Notes:** As much as Rae loves Finn, her own self-consciousness continues to eat away at her and convince her that eventually he's going to leave. So she finds herself picking fights with him, wondering if this will be the last time, the time he walks away for good.  
**Thanks:** Special thanks to Nightlovechild for looking this over for me.

 **Download Link:** [Download MP4 (50.1 MB)](http://spn.deabryn.com/Vids/ConsiderThisMMFD.zip) | [LJ Link](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/265153.html)  
**Streaming Link:** You can find the vid over here at [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKZbMRbFElg).

** "Consider This" by Anna Nalick **

I've tripped again and things are starting to get interesting  
Don't give me choices 'cause I can't decide  
My mind is soaked in words  
I've come to terms with all my insecurities  
And purity's no friend of mine

And dreaming doesn't do no good  
'Cause I don't wanna lie  
That I'm okay and I'm alright  
I'd rather take it and forget it  
Consider this a warning

'Cause I'll start another fight  
And you'll say its all alright  
I wait for the day when you find I'm too much for you, baby  
So lay your hands over me  
And feel what you only see  
But don't bother wasting your time if you're trying to change me

You're kinda cool but I know better than to break the rules  
Of messin' with a lesson that I'll never learn  
I'll go from bad to worse and later back to better  
But I'll never better bridges that I'm bent to burn

And dreaming doesn't do no good  
'Cause I don't wanna lie  
That I'm okay and I'm alright  
I'd rather take it and forget it  
Consider this a warning

'Cause I'll start another fight  
And you'll say its all alright  
I wait for the day when you find I'm too much for you, baby  
So lay your hands over me  
And feel what you only see  
But don't bother wasting your time if you're trying to change me

This is a warning  
This is a warning  
This is your warning

Dreaming doesn't do no good  
'Cause I don't wanna lie  
That I'm okay and I'm alright  
I'd rather take it and forget it  
Consider this a warning

'Cause I'll start another fight  
And you'll say its all alright  
I'll wait for the day when you find I'm too much for you, baby  
So lay those hands over me  
And feel what you only see  
But don't bother wasting your time if you're trying to change me  
If you're trying to change me  
If you're trying to change me


End file.
